This invention relates to catalyst systems useful in hydrocarbon upgrading processes and to methods of making and using such catalyst systems. In another aspect, this invention relates to processes for isomerizing hydrocarbons employing the novel catalyst systems of this invention.
It is known to isomerize saturated hydrocarbons in the presence of catalysts containing platinum and chlorine as described in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,004,859, 5,536,692, and 5,591,689.
One concern with using platinum-containing catalysts in the isomerization of saturated hydrocarbons is the sensitivity of platinum to poisons such as oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur. Therefore, it is desirable to develop catalyst systems which are less sensitive to such poisons than platinum-containing catalysts when used in the isomerization of saturated hydrocarbons.